Wings
by i am dauntless123789
Summary: In a world where fairies, pixies and magic exists Beatrice Prior has always been different. With her lack of wings and above average fighting skills she plays the most important role in the survival of the Fairy kingdoms; Fire, Earth, Air, Water and the fairies of the meadow. With the odds against her and Jeannie having the people she feels compelled to protect and her Soul-Mate.
1. Chapter 1

Wings

Chapter 1

TRIS P.O.V

I wake up and start my usual morning routine. Eat Breakfast, get dressed go outside and get teased by fairies with wings. You see I'm a fairy but I don't have any wings. I'm the only wingless fairy in excistance and no one knows why but hey who cares. Its not like I do. Walking can be fun. I mean its not like I have weird markings or anything. Well I do. I have three black ravens on my collar bone and no one knows why but I'm not complaining. I have my friend Susan. She's cool. She has a black marking to on her lower back of two conjoined hands. She's annoying sometimes when she flies off and forgets I can't fly. I have yet to meet my soulmate. Its the same concept as all the other magical beings. Its alright. I suppose. I also have my best friend Robert. He's a Pixie. We live together.

"Robert get up." I say to Robert and he wakes up.

"Morning Trissy Poo." He says and I glare at him. I pick him up by his wings and he squirms.

"I'm sorry Tris. Put me down." He says crossing his arms on his chest. I chuckle. I let go of his wings and he bows.

"Thank you milady." He says and I giggle.

"My plesure good sir." I say in a similar accent. He chuckles in his adorable pixie voice.

"So cute." I say and he stamps his foot.

"I'm not cute I'll mess you up." He complains and I shrug.

I start to play with the butterfly pendant around my neck. Its silver and has clear glass diamonds on it. I've always had it for as long as I could rememeber.

"Are we training today?" Asks Robert and I nod.

I've always trained to fight because I have no wings flight isn't an option so I was taught to fight by my father figure amar that was until he went missing. He told me that if anything ever happend to him to continue training for the time I would most need it. What he meant by that I have no clue but I intend to find out one day.

"Let's go." I say walking out of the grey flower I live in. Its pretty cool.

We walk to the training flower Amar set up for us. I walk in and grab my knifes. I throw all three at the target hitting dead centre each time. I walk over to a punching bag and keep hitting it until it flies off the chain. I smirk in satisfaction. Just then the door opens and Susan walks in.

"Hey susie." I say as she walks over to me.

"Hey Tris did you hear?" She asks me and I furrow my brow shaking my head.

"Marlene and Uriah of the Water fairies have been taken." She says and I shake my head.

"They think it was Jeannie but she's just a myth right?" Asks Susan and I shake my head. Jeannie is said to be the missing queens sister. The king and queen have been missing for years and now the Guardians have been going missing. First it was Caleb of the earth fairies. Now its Marlene and Uriah of the water fairies. They say its jeannie but no one has ever seen her and the only person who could confirm her excistance has been missing for years. Its not good. I want to help but what can I do I'm just the wingless fairy.

"Your not just a wingless fairy." Says Susan and I curse. I said that out loud.

"I am just the freaky fairy without wings. God I could even be human." I say and she shakes her head furiously.

"Your not human." She aruges and I shrug.

"I feel human sometimes." I say shrugging and she hugs me.

"Don't feel like that your more fairy that most. If you had your wings you wouldn't take them for granted. You'd value them unlike some." She comforts and I smile.

"And that is why you susan black are my best friend." I say hugging her. She hugs back and we train together. I knock three more punching bags off the chain and then am satisfied that I've trained enough today. I pack everything away and we all go back to my flower.

"Do you think I'll ever meet him?" I ask and Susan nods along with Robert.

"I'm sure you will eventually and he'll love you for you." Says Robert and I nod. Sometimes having a gay pixie for a best friend has its benifits.

"Thanks guys Wuv ya." I say and Susan nods standing up.

"Better go before my mom flips out." She says and I nod. She stands up and flutters out of the door.

I lay down on my bed and yawn obnoxiously. Robert starts giggling like a child.

"You can be such a pixie sometimes." I say and he snorts.

"That's because I am a pixie." He retorts and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up." I say and he feigns hurt.

"Just because I'm a pixie." He says and I snort.

"That means appsolutly nothing to me." I say sitting.

"Says the flightless fairy." He says and I use my index finger to slap him on the back of the head.

"I'm like a penguin. Still a bird just cant fly. Your like a bee. Your Wings shouldn't be able to lift your body but here your flying defying gravity and nature." I say shrugging and he pouts.

"Your comparing me to a bee. Really Trissy Poo you can do better than that." Robert says Pouting and glareing at the same time.

"Shut up you annoying little pixie." I groan in fustration.

"If that's how you feel." He says turing around. I grab him by the wings.

"Come back you little pest. You may annoy the hell outta me but your still my Bff." I say and he giggles.

"Omg I'm your bff I'm hounoured." He says in his best teenage girl voice.

"Sometimes your too gay to function." I say and he gasps.

"How dare you. Sometimes I'm too gay to function. Honey I'm always too gay too function." He says putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah. The whole half a foot of your." I say and he snorts.

"Its not my fault your a giant." He says and I shake my head.

"Not only am I wingless but I'm also the shortest person in the meadow. I'm 5ft." I argue and he shakes his head.

"Honey. I'm the shortest person in the meadow." Argues Robert a sassy hand on his hip.

"Fine." I say laying down.

"Hey put you pyjamas on Trissy." Says Robert and I groan. I get up and change into my pyjamas then climb back into bed.

"Night Robert." I say yawning.

"Night Trissy poo. See you in the morning." He replies and yawns. I lay down properly and close my eyes. I fall into a restless sleep dreaming about nothing in particular.

**Fairies. I haven't read a story about faries so I thought what the hell. R&R. **

**Alonsy**

**Iamdauntless123789**


	2. Chapter 2

Wings

Chapter 2

JEANNIE P.O.V

I am aimlessly pacing around the room waiting for my guards to bring back the target. I need him for my plan to succeed.

"What's wrong Jeannie someone finally discovered your plans?" Taunts my sister and I growl at her taunting she always was the bully. Looks like the tables have been turned.

"Quieten down sister." I snap and she Quietens down. I have already kidnapped Caleb the earth fairy, Marlene and Uriah the water fairies and My sister and her soul mate the king and queen.

Then, the doors swing open to reveal my guards shoving Tobias Eaton of the Fire Fairies forward.

"Ah Tobias I've been expecting you." I say clapping my hands together. He rolls his eyes at me. I glare at him and he smirks.

"Considering you're the one who kidnapped me It would only be right for you to be expecting me." He says Sarcasm dripping from his voice. I roll my eyes and he smirks again.

"I don't like your tone." I say raising my voice and he shrugs.

"You don't have to like it you have to deal with it." He snaps and I shrug me shoulders. I smile widely about what I'm about to do.

"Feisty. I'm sure your soul mate will love that she's just as snappy." I say and his eyes widen.

"I haven't even..." He starts but I cut him off. Getting agitated.

"I know you haven't met her doesn't mean I don't know who she is." I say and he fights against the guards they barely hold him back.

"You will not..." He starts but I cut him off again getting slightly bored by his Cliché responses.

"You won't touch her. Blah Blah Blah Blah. I can and will. Your lucky I'm waiting for her to come to me. Which she will. Won't she sister?" I say and my sisters eyes widen at the sound of my voice.

"Beatrice. My daughter Beatrice." She says groaning.

"She has my pendant that is why you want her." She says and I nod. I'm surprised my sister has the intelligence to work it out.

"It is an ingenious plan really. I'm going to make sure none of the fairies can fly. She will feel compelled to help because she has no wings thanks to me. She will eventually end up here and then after that I'm winging it. Pardon the pun." I say and Andrew laughs at me which I don't appreciate.

"If you haven't already seen she isn't exactly defenceless." He says and I shrug.

"Who's fault is that. You trained her to fight and you trained her to kill." I snap and he shuts up after that.

"If I may but in here. How do you know she's my soul mate?" Asks Tobias and I grin at him.

"She carries you mark." I say pulling up a picture. He shuts up after that and my guards put him in the chair.

"I also want the pretty little pendants that you all wear." I add as an after thought. I notice Tobias tracing the mark he has on his wrist and smirk. He has to do pretty much anything I say now.

"I just realised something. Isn't the downfall of all villains revealing there plans to there captives?" Asks Uriah of the water fairies and I shrug at his response which was idiotic at best.

"Its not like your going anywhere." I say twirling some of my hair slightly bored by there expected responses and general boring ness.

"Caleb I located your Soul mate as well." I say and his head snaps up. I pull up a picture of Caleb's Mate Susan Black and he traces the mark of two con joined hands on his wrist.

"She'll be with us by the end of tomorrow." I say walking out of the room a grin plastered on my face. My plan is going to go perfectly.

TOBIAS P.O.V

After Jeannie left I sat in this weird chair thing tracing the three birds on my wrist. I sigh. If Jeannie succeeds we will never be together. Beatrice is her name. Just thinking about her makes my heart skip a beat. She probably doesn't even know I exist.

"She'll be alright you know." Says King Andrew.

"When she was three we sent her into Normal life because of threats from Jeannie. We sent our best fighter with her and he taught her everything he knows. She can throw a knife accurately from 30 yards and can pack quite a punch so I've been told." He says and I nod sighing.

"Its not her I'm worried about." I say and he nods understandingly.

"She will feel the need to help everyone. Its in her blood." Andrew says and I nod. I just hope that she's smart enough to know she can only help so much. She can't help everyone.

"Jeannie's right. She will end up here. When Jeannie releases the serum that will stop the fairies from flying she'll probably go to Christina and Will. Who no doubt will get taken after she arrives. What ever they were going to do to help she will end up doing. She will get lead here where she will have a stand off with Jeannie. How that is going to end we can't know but I've got a pretty good Idea." Says Queen Natalie and I nod. Sounds like me. I smile to myself. She sounds like me. Hopefully she can help us because there's nothing I can do.

**So Tobias knows but Tris doesn't and Jeannie has revealed her master plan but this is divergent nothings going to go to plan. Drama ahead and some filler chapters.**

**Alonsy**

**Iamdauntless123789**


	3. Chapter 3

Wings

Chapter 3

TRIS P.O.V

I wake up with a jolt to find someone banging on my door. I open it to reveal Mrs Black, Susans Mom.

"Hello Mrs Black how may I help you this morning." I say extremly politely.

"Have you seen Susan?" She asks Frantically. I suck in a sharp breath.

"I haven't seen her all morning and none of the fairies can fly. They just can't we don't know why. I need your help. None of us are used to walking. Can you go to Christina and Will please? Ask them for there assistance." She asks and I nod. I run back into my room and throw on some clothes. A.K.A my black petal dress. I wake up Robert and drag him to the door. I see Mrs black standing there still looking frantic.

"We'll go Mrs Black. Its about Half an Hour on foot." I say and she nods. She disapears and I strap my knifes to my thigh. I throw on some shoes and place Robert on my shoulder. If the fairies can't fly then Robert won't be able to either. We start on our way to Will and Christina's Bluebell house about half an hour away from here.

We start to walk through the forest toward there home when I hear a noise and my head automatically snaps around. I take out a knife and get it ready.

"Don't throw. Don't throw." Says the person so I lower my knife.

"Sorry I startled you." Says whomever it is walking out of the shadows. When they walk out I notice that the person is a butterfly.

"My name is Max and I've been sent by Will and Christina to take you to them." He says and I nod. He motions for me to get on his back so I do. He starts to fly towards Will and Christina's house. It takes less time flying that it does walking so we arrive quicker. The butterfly, Max lands and Christina rushes outside. I climb off max the butterfly and take Robert with me.

"Hello I'm Christina I was told you were coming so I sent max to collect you." Christina introduces and I nod.

"Thank you. It is a pain not having wings in a world of fairies." I say and she gasps looking at where my wings should be. She looks up and down my body and pulls me inside her house. She pulls me to a couch like thing and rushes out of the room. Minutes later she rushes back in with Will.

"Hello I'm Will. I have one question where did you get the pendant?" He asks me and I shrug.

"I've just always had it. I just want to clear three things up before we start. Yes I don't have wings. No I don't know why. No I don't know what the mark means so don't ask." I say and they both nod sitting on a couch in front of me.

"What can we help you with?" Asks Will and I give him a sad look.

"All the faries and pixies in the meadow can't fly and aren't used to walking so sent me to tell you. Also Susan Black has gone missing. She has a mark also if that's of any relevance." I say and they look at each other.

"Were going to get straight to the point. The mark is what helps Fairies higher up in the socity like the Guardians find their soulmates out of the crowds. With the right spell the touch can be imitated and the people higher up exploited. I have a mark on my wrist and Christina has the same thing but enlarged on her bicep. The whole not being able to fly thing probably has something to do with Jeannie. She's already Taken Caleb, Uriah, Marlene, Tobias and suspectadly the king and queen. Were going to go to Tori an ex friend of Jeannie and see if we can help in any way. We want you to stay here and stay safe." Says Will and I nod. Tobias. That name seems so farmiliar yet so unfarmiliar. The mark thing is understandable. Normal fairies have to touch but this makes it easier for fairies higher in power to find there soulmates.

"Alright." I agree and they nod.

"When did they Take Tobias the Fire Fairy. Last I heard it was only Caleb, Marlene and Uriah?" I ask and Christina sends me a sad smile.

"Last night." She says and I feel as if something is missing from me.

"Its weird." I say to myself more than anyone else. Will looks at me Eyebrows raised.

"Its weird now I know that its just weird." I say and he looks at me knowingly. He stands up with Christina and they walk out of the room leaving me to my own devices.

CHRISTINA P.O.V

We just left Tris in the lounge while we go into the kitchen.

"Its her. Isn't it?" Asks Will and I nod.

"If it is we need to help her in anyway possible. They will come tonight and take us. We need to let them but we need to leave a scribbled note for Tris to get her to go to Tori." I say and will nods. He scribbles a note down about her going to Tori for us.

"She wears Tobias' Mark. Jeannie is playing Tris to her advantage. We can't tell Tris though. That part she needs to figure out by herself. I can only hope that he is alright." He says and I nod. We walk back into the lounge to find Tris humming a human song to herself. We have human music, food and litriture but that's it. We sit back on the couch and I notice Tris having a conversation to the pixie on her shoulder.

"Your such a pain." She says to him.

"You love me though." He argues and she shakes her head.

"I really don't." She says and the pixie pouts putting a sassy hand on his hips.

"As I said yesterday. Sometimes your too gay to function." She says huffing and he pouts harder.

"And yesterday I said that its not just sometimes I'm to gay too function its always Honey." He says and she taps the back of his head. He rubs it and glares at her.

"Stop being so grumpy." He complains and she just smirks.

"Stop being such a pixie then." She says and he snorts.

"Wingless fairy." He says and she glares at him. She stops talking to him and looks up at us.

"How rude of me. Will and Christina this is Robert my pixie best friend. Robert be nice." She says whispering the last part.

"Pleasure to meet you." Robert says bowing.

"Not that nice." Tris mumbles. Robert slouches on her shoulder and smirks.

"Better?" He asks her and she nods.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you again?" She asks and I can't hold in my laugh back anymore and It seems neither can will because we both burst out laughing.

"Your freinds with me because you said and I quote 'your the worlds gayest pixie'." Robert retorts and she glares at him.

"I suppose your right. I feel bad for your soulmate poor boy." She teases and he slaps her neck.

"Wow that really hurt." She says feigning hurt.

"Shut up Trissy Poo." He says and I think he struck a nerve because he grabs his wings and hangs him inront of her face. She blows and let's go of him and he goes flying. He gets up and flies back over to her.

"Your mean Tris. Like really mean." He over dramatises.

"I apologise for Roberts behaviour. He's not shy." Tris apologise causing will to laugh.

"No problem. I don't think I've ever met a gay pixie." Will comments and roberts head snaps up.

"Well I'm glad to be the first." Robert says looking us up and down.

"Omg your shoes are so nice." He says looking at my new shoes.

"Thanks?" I say more of a question than a statement.

"Its totally fine girly." He says going all Girl on me.

"Robert don't be so rude." Tris repremands and he shakes his head.

"Sorry about her. In my opinion she's got her knickers to high up her behind." Robert says and Tris flushes deep red.

"Robert." She reprimands and he just giggles.

"Whatever." He says and she smirks evily.

"I'm the one with the knifes." Tris says and I clear my throat.

"Sorry. I always carry my knifes with me. My trainer told me its better to be safe than sorry." She apologises and I get a huge grin on my face.

"As long as you don't try to kill me I'm all good." I respond and she smiles at me. She grabs three knifes from her thigh and I smile at her. She grabs another knife from the sole of her shoe and I smile.

"Looks like your prepared for any situation." I comment and she nods. She yawns and I frown.

"Tired." I ask her and look at the time. Wow we've spoken the day away.

"Hungry?" I ask and she shakes her head. I stand up and motion for her to follow me. She does as I ask bringing Robert with her. I show them to the guest room. She walks in and legitimatly colapses on the bed.

"Sorry I get more tired than you lot with your wings." She says and I nod understandingly. I flick off the light and stick the note to the door before shutting the door. I walk back to the lounge and sit in Will's Lap waiting.

**Ohh stuffs about to go down. You like if so. R&R. **

**Alonsy**

**Iamdauntless123789**


	4. Chapter 4

Wings

Chapter 4

JEANNIE P.O.V

I find myself again pacing the room I am keeping the other fairies in. I'm waiting for my guards to bring Will and Christina. Beatrice was apparently asleep in there guest room. Not that I didn't anticipate that. Then the big wooden doors open to find a cool and collected Christina and a Calm Will.

"Jeannie." Greets Christina and I smirk. They knew this was going to happen. How I don't know but I don't really care my plan is still working.

"Christina, Will. How is my Dear Beatrice?" I ask and she furrows her eyebrows.

"Who's Beatrice?" She asks me genuinely confused.

"The girl that was asleep in your house." I say and she smirks.

"Oh you mean Tris. She's fine no thanks to you. She has apsolutly no idea what's going on." Christina snaps and the guards shove them to the force field cells. Will's eyes widen when I place him in the chair one over from Tobias and Christina's when she sees susan.

"Susan are you okay?" Christina asks and Susan's head snaps up.

"I'm fine Christina is Tris okay?" Susan's asks and Christina nods. Then the doors open again to reveal Zeke and Shauna of the air fairies.

"Four in one night. That must be some type of record." I say to eric my adviser.

"Its not something to be proud of Jeannie." Snaps Tobias. He hasn't said a word to me all day. I think Will just reassured him that she was okay.

"Don't get you knickers in a twist. I didn't do anything to her yet." I say smirking devilishly. He smashes his fists up against the force field. I smirk at his frustration.

"Don't worry I won't kill her if that's what your insinuating. I wouldn't be that evil." I say chuckling to myself.

"Well your all here. Now were just waiting for the guest of honour." I say to all the other fairies. They all roll there eyes and lean back in the chairs.

"You are such children." I mumble and someone snorts. I look up to see Zeke staring me right in the face.

"Were the children. Says miss I'm going to destroy everything my parents built because my sister got the throne and I didn't." He snaps stroking Shauna's hair. I glare at him and he rolls his eyes. Great someone has to be a pain in the behind.

"Shut up Zeke it will all be over soon." I say and he rolls his eyes again. I just huff and turn to my sister.

"Natalie. Your daughter is feisty isn't she." I say to my sister grinning.

"That she is and I hope that when she finds you she slits your throat." Natalie spits like venom.

"I doubt she'll get close enough." I say with doubt.

"You'd be surprised. The fact that she carries four knifes on her at all times is pretty damning evidence." Says Christina rolling her eyes.

"Four I thought she carried three." I say and Christina smirks. She shakes her head and I roll my eyes.

"Why don't we check in with our dear Beatrice." I say pulling up an Image of her now. She's asleep at Christina and Will's.

"See she's fine I have done apsolutly nothing to her." I say and I see Tobias visibly calm. Then she starts breathing deeply and shaking. She shoots up and her pixie friend falls off the bed. He gets up and glares at her. She flicks the light on and notices the note on the door. She gets out of bed and walks over to the note. She reads it over and groans in frustration.

**"Jeannie I know you can probably hear me so listen well. I don't know where you are right now but as soon as I find out your dead. Mess with me bad idea. Mess with the first people that have been nice to me your funeral. I will find you and I will kill you. If I find out that you had anything to do with Susan's disappearance I'll be sure to make your death painful and slow. Understand. Do not underestimate me. I am a force to be reckoned with. Those 13 years of training won't fail me I could kill you from 40 yards but I really want to hear you scream." **Says Tris through the butterfly Camera . She looks around the room and notices it. She grabs the camera and crushes it under her foot. I groan. I hear someone laughing and see Susan in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny Susan?" I ask her and she covers her giggles with her hand.

"Now you've really got her mad. She's usually the nicest of people." Susan says a with a smirk.

"But she trains every day." I argue and she shakes her head.

"She trains but not once has she used those skills outside of training because she doesn't want people to fear her. She wants to protect herself and the people that are nice to her. That's why she will come for you. Christina and Will are the first fairies that were nice to her in a long time. She will want to help them." Susan argues and I smirk at this. I can use this to my advantage.

"Your never going to win this. Playing her to you advantage is how you don't win. She will have already worked it out. She will do the opposite because she can." Says Will and I snort. He has no idea what I'm capable of.

"You can't control every situation as much as you'd like too its not possible and now she's out for your blood she will have it." Says Uriah. I shake my head at him. I can and will control every situation.

"How so?" I ask and he smirks.

"As Will said. She will work out what you want her to do before you want her to do it. When she does she will do the opposite of what you wanted just to get under your skin. She probably gets that you crave control. She's going to take away your control of the situation." Argues back Uriah and I smirk. She's not that smart is she. If she was I would have brought her here myself.

"She is that smart. Yes you did say that out loud." Susan says clearly bored by the whole situation. I groan and leave the room not in the mood to deal with them any more.

SUSAN P.O.V

I've never seen her that mad and agitated. Jeannie better watch her back because she is coming and when she does. Jeannie will have no control over the situation.

"I have never seen her that mad. Ever and I know her since I was six years old." I say to everyone generally. There heads snap up and some eyebrows are raised.

"She is usually really calm and collected. Even when the people bully her because of her lack of wings she wouldn't get mad she would just shrug it off and get on with whatever she was doing before." I say and Christina shakes her head disaprovingly.

"After this is all over some harsh words will be had with the fairies of the meadow." Christina confirms. She shakes her head mumbling to herself.

"If she had come to us maybe we could have helped." She says more to herself then anyone else.

"That's exactly why she didn't want to. She is naturally dis-trusting of fairies unless in an emergency situation that impacts more then just her." I say and she nods. Its understandable for her to be dis-trusting.

"She trusts you know. Assuming you told her the whole truth and gave her answers." I say and they both nod.

"We didn't leave anything out. If we didn't tell her anything we put it in the note or its something she better work out herself." Will says and I nod.

"We should have no problem then." I confirm and they smile.

"She asked about you by the way." Christina says to Tobias. His head perks up.

"What did she say?" He asks her.

"She asked when you went missing then kept repeating the phrase 'its weird'." Christina says and he smiles. Oh he's her soul-mate.

"Jeannie better watch her back. When Tris works it out I wouldn't be surprised if Jeannie ends up with a knife in the back." I say just as Jeannie walks in.

"What?" She asks me and I smirk.

"You'd better watch your back Jeannie because as soon as she finds out about Tobias painless and quick death is out of the question. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with a knife in the back." I confirm and she shakes her head. Like she doesn't believe what I'm saying.

"She can throw accurately from 40 yards." I say and her smile falters for half a second before she storms out of the room. I sit the smirking.

"Whatever that was it was awesome." Says Zeke of the air fairies. He sticks his hands in the air.

"I took away her control." I say and then feel Caleb lace his fingers in mine. I look up at him and smile. He lowers his shoulders and I rest my head on it. If only we could have met under different circumstances.


	5. Chapter 5

Wings

Chapter 5

TRIS P.O.V

I wake up with a start from a nightmare. I make such a jolt that Robert falls off the bed.

"Sorry Robert." I apologise as he flys back onto the bed.

"Its fine." He says with a slight glare.

"Nightmare?" He asks and I nod.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks again and I nod. I flick on the light and noctice a pink piece of paper on the door. I get out of bed and grab it off the door.

**To Tris,**

**If your reading this then we've been take by Jeannie. Yes she's real. We need your help. We need you to go to Tori and George. Get them to help you. Tell them the situation and they will be more than happy to help. Max will take you to them. **

**You said that Susan has a mark. We think that Jeannie had something to do with that as well. Were sorry but there is nothing more we can do.**

**From Christina and Will of the Flower fairies.**

I groan in frustration at the note. I know she can hear me so I may as well give her some warning.

"Jeannie I know you can probably hear me so listen well. I don't know where you are right now but as soon as I find out your dead. Mess with me bad idea. Mess with the first people that have been nice to me your funeral. I will find you and I will kill you. If I find out that you had anything to do with Susan's disappearance I'll be sure to make your death painful and slow. Understand. Do not underestimate me. I am a force to be reckoned with. Those 13 years of training won't fail me. I could kill you from 40 yards but I really want to hear you scream." I threaten to Jeannie however she's listening. Then I notice one of those butterfly camera's. I grab it and crush it under my foot. I smirk in victory and look over at Robert who is grinning.

"Fancy going on an adventure Robby?" I ask and he nods. I look outside. Its dawn. We should leave by nine. I walk out of the room and towards the kitchen. I grab a glass of water and some breakfast. Once I've done that I got back to the room and brush my hair through leaving it down. I grab Robert and drag him outside to find max waiting for us.

"Can you take us to Tori and George?" I ask and he nods.

"That's what I've been instructed to do." He says and I nod.

"Did you see them get taken?" I ask and he nods.

"I tried to step in but they went willingly. They knew this was going to happen so they left you the note." Max says and I climb on his back. He starts to flap his wings and were off lying towards wherever were going.

"Robert. Jeannies playing me to her advantage. She wants control. That's something I can't give her. I need to do things she can't control. Max I need you to take a not very well known route." I say.

"I could take a route that takes us throught Fire Fairy and Water Fairy teritory." He suggests and I nod.

We start to fly and I recognise Fire Fairy teritory.

"Stop." Says a voice and Max grounds to a halt.

"Stop in the name of the Fire fairies." Says the same voice. Then a black and orange butterfly carrying a Fire Fairy comes in front of us.

"Name?" He barks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Tris." I say and he looks up. He stops dead in his tracks when he see's the mark on my collar bone.

"You - the mark - I'm terribly sorry." He says and I'm slightly confused.

"What?" I ask and he smiles.

"The mark is carried by Tobias Eaton Guardian of the Fire fairies." He says and I gasp.

"The one who is missing?" I ask and he nods. Now I'm angry. I have a million different emotions swirling around inside off me. I'm pretty sure I curse a couple of times and then I look up. I'm really mad now. Jeannie better watch out.

"Okay. I best be off." I say and he nods.

"I never caught your name." I say and he smiles. He seems nice.

"The names Bud." He says and I nod. I smile softly at him and he smiles back.

"I'll get him back along with the others. Are Zeke and Shauna still in the air kingdom?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"They went missing last night." He says and I curse.

"Will and Christina are gone." I says and he frowns.

"There all gone." He says and I nod.

"I've got to go." I advise and he nods his head.

"I will try to contact Tobias through his dreams. If I can." Says Bud and I nod.

"You should stay for an hour or so get some food in ya." Says Bud and I nod. I follow him towards central fire fairy kingdown. We land and I see some older boys teasing a girl about sixteen because of her black mark. She has a daisy chain on her neck. I smile. She's gonna have a special Mate. I walk over to them and I cross my arms over my chest tapping my foot.

"What's going on?" I ask them and they all look over at me.

"Who are you flightless?" Spits one of the boys.

"I may be flightless but I own four knifes and can throw accuratly." I say and they all gulp looking away.

"Sorry." They mumble.

"Wait doesn't Guardian Tobias have that mark?" Asks one of the boys and I blush.

"Were really sorry." Says another boy and they all run off.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl and she smiles.

"My name is Molly miss." She says and I smile.

"Your name is pretty." I say and she traces her mark.

"I know who has the other mark." She says and I smile.

"Who?" I ask crouching down.

"One of the boys who was being mean to me." She says and I shake my head. I grab her hand taking her over to the boys. I look at all of them and spot the one with the mark. I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"So why were you lot teasing her?" I ask and the boy with the mark lowers his head in shame.

"She's a nerd." Says another boy. I shake my head and stare at the boy with the mark.

"Where do your parents work?" I ask and he looks up.

"My dad is a leader on the high fairy consul." He says and I nod. That's why he has the mark.

"Did you know?" I ask and he hangs his head in shame. He slowly nods. I shake my head. Molly walks out from behind me and I smile. The boy looks at Molly and smiles at her. He walks up to her and pulls her into him. I smile and walk away. I walk to Bud who has been standing there smirking the entire time.

"You'll be great as a guardian." He says and I shake my head.

"I don't thinks so." I say following him.

After spending a couple of hours in fire fairy tertitory getting to know some people Robert told me it was time to leave.

"Bye Bud." I say hugging him. He hugs back and I walk outside and climb on Max's back.

"Let's go." I say and we start to fly off.

We fly for about another couple of hours before it starts to get dark.

"Let's stop for the night." Suggests max and I nod. He lands in a clearing in some tree's. I climb off Max and run my fingers through my hair. I start to trace the birds on my collar bone.

"I'm coming." I whisper before dropping my hand. Its weird but I can feel tingles on my wrist and someone whispering,

"I know."

"The earth kingdom fairies can no longer fly." Says Max and I raise my eyebrows.

"Butterflies have telepathy to comunicate." He confirms and I nod.

"Okay we have to avoide whatever is stopping the fairies from flying." I say and both Robert and Max agree.

"Get some sleep. I don't need much so I will keep watch." Says Max and I give him a soft smile.

"Thank you Max. For everything. I won't succeed unless I have help." I thank him and he smiles at me.

"No problem Milady." He says and I smile at his Robert impression. I lay down on the ground and drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Wings

Chapter 6

JEANNIE P.O.V

I walk into the room where I'm keeping the fairies and I notice Tobias has a smirk firmly plastered on his face.

"She knows Jeannie." He says to me and I know exactly what he's talking about.

"How?" I ask him trying to work it out. How could she possibly know.

"She went through fire fairy teritory earlier and ran into my second in comand Bud who told her. He says she want best pleased and used a couple of curses. She then went into fire fairy teritory helped a girl meet her mate and threatened some boys. He told me through a dream." He says with a huge smirk. I growl.

"That's not what's suppose to happen it wasn't suppose to happen like that. She shouldn't even be going in fire fairy teritory." I say to myself more than anyone else.

"We tried to warn you Jeannie. She's doing anything in her power to do the oppsite of what you want. She figured it out." Says Will smirking.

"No this isn't suppose to happen." I repeat and they all smirk at me.

"I tried to tell you Jeannie." Says Susan and I hiss.

"Let's see what she's doing right now." I suggest pulling up the picture. She's awake and looking around. She spots the camera and smirks.

**"Hey Jeannie. Hoped I wouldn't find out. God your wrong. I found out and as soon and I find you your dead. First you take the only people who have been nice to me. Next you take my best friend. Now I find out you have my soulmate. Jeannie you'd better watch your back. Because I'm coming for you and when I do. I'm going to break your neck and watch as the life drains out of you. Your no longer in control Jeannie. I am. Whatever your planing you won't get away with. You want to know why? You won't get away with it because I dictate the situation and I'm not liking what's happening now so it has to change." **She threatens and I feel a lump rise in my throat. I pick up a wooden chair and launch it at the wall.

"No your not in control I am." I shout and storm out of the room.

TOBIAS P.O.V

She's a genius. She took away Jeannies control of the situation.

"That was genius." Says Will and I smirk.

**"Why thank you."** Says Beatrice through the camera.

**"She does realise this things two way right."** Beatrice says giggling.

"I don't think she does Tris." Says Susan and Beatrice growls.

**"She's so dead."** She growls and a pixie chuckles on the other side.

**"Tris we have to go."** The pixie says and Tris crushes the camera.

"At least we know she's fine." Says Christina. I smile.

"Hey man. why not say anything?" Will asks me and I shrug.

"Waiting for it to be in person." I say and he nods. I sigh. I wish we were going to meet under different circumstances.

"She's going to win." Says Susan.

"If she was angry before Jeannie has tipped her over the edge." Says Uriah and I nod.

"She will be here by tomorrow. If all goes to plan." Says Christina and I raise my eyebrows.

"We sent her to Tori." She whispers and I nod. Tori should be able to help her get in here. She's coming and when she does Jeannie needs to be very careful about what she says. If she says one wrong thing Beatrice will kill her. I doubt Jeannie is getting out of this alive any way. She's pushed Beatrice over the edge and once your over you aren't coming back. She's top on Beatrice's hit list. From what I've seen that's not somewhere I would like to be. I start to trace the birds on my wrist again. I can feel her start to trace the birds on her collar bone and I smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Wings

Chapter 7

TRIS P.O.V

I wake up and look around. My eyes settle on Max

"Sleep for a bit Max I'll keep watch." I insist and he lays down closing his eyes. I look around and then I spot another butterfly camera and smirk.

"Hey Jeannie. Hoped I wouldn't find out. God your wrong. I found out and as soon and I find you your dead. First you take the only people who have been nice to me. Next you take my best friend. Now I find out you have my soulmate. Jeannie you'd better watch your back. Because I'm coming for you and when I do. I'm going to break your neck and watch as the life drains out of you. Your no longer in control Jeannie. I am. Whatever your planing you won't get away with. You want to know why? You won't get away with it because I dictate the situation and I'm not liking what's happening now so it has to change." I say through the camera and someone yelling. She does realise this is both ways. I hear her storm out of the room. I press a button and it projects the people on the other end.

**"That was genius." **Wills voice.

"Why thank you." I say and they seem startled.

"She does realise this things two way right?" I ask rehtorically.

**"I don't think she does Tris." **Says Susan and I growl.

"She's so Dead." I growl and Robert chuckles. I flick his chest and he pouts.

"Tris we gotta go." Robert says and I crush the camera.

"Let's go." I say to my two companions. Me and Robert climb onto Max's Back and he starts to fly.

About an hour later we come out of the woods and land in front of a cottage. I climb off Max's back and knock on the door not expecting who I see opening the door.

"Amar." I choke out and he smiles widely pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you." He says and I'm still seriously confused.

"What?! How are you here?!" I yell in utter confusion.

"Come inside and I'll explain." He says and I grab Robert. We follow Amar inside and he sits us on a couch.

"So..." I say and he smirks.

"Well I'm not dead. Jeannie has struck and the whole of the fairy world needs your help. The pretty little necklace around your neck is what's she's after. She's manipulating you." He says and I smirk widely. Amar raises an eyebrow and I just continue to smirk.

"Gathered that. I think I made an enemy. I didn't do what she wanted me to. I went beyond her control and changed the situation. She threw a chair. I have to be careful because she has all the Fairy Guardians, the king and queen, my best friend and ..." I trail off because I get distraceted by the tingling in my wrist. I automatically trace the mark on my collar bone. I look over at Amar who has a massive grin on his face.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." He says and I glare at him.

"You knew and didn't tell me." I say and he smiles and shrugs.

"Sorry?" He says more of a question than a statement.

"Its fine. I'm really here to see George and Tori. Christina and Will sent me to find them." I say and he nods.

"George. Tori. Come Here!" He yells and two people come running in. The boy sits on Amar's lap and I smirk.

"Pay up Robert." I say and Robert groans. Amar and George raise an eyebrow each.

"We bet on it. I knew you were gay." I say and Amar smirks.

"Well done. Still carry your knifes?" He asks looking almost intrgued. I pat my knifes and tilt my shoe. He claps his hands together.

"So Tris what do you need?" The Girl, Tori.

"I need you to take me to Jeannie and any information you have on her." I say and Tori smiles at me.

"Of course you do." She says getting up. She flies slowly over to a desk and pulls out some paper. She flutters back towards me and sets them in my lap. I open them up to find plans of a building with a cave like intirior.

"That is Jeannies fortress. This is the room where she would be keeping your friends and loved ones." She says Pointing to a room on the map.

"What exactly does she intend to do if she gets this pendant?" I ask and she smiles sadly at me.

"Before we left she was planning on using a crystal to extract the power from all of the Guardians necklaces and the king and queens pendants. Obviously she needs you but not only for the pendant. She can't complete the spell unless she has all the Guardians and there soulmates." She says. It sort of fuels my rage. Everything she's doing adds fuels to the fire. She's fueling my rage and that's something you don't want to do.

"If she starts the spell is there anything I can do?" I ask and she nods. She flies back over to the draws and pulls out a box. She opens it and I see a pendant that looks exactly like mine.

"Its fake. Wear this and stash the other. This one won't work because it doesn't possess the power." She instructs.

"Where do I stash this one." I ask and she smirks. She motions to my chest and I nod. I do what she says and stash the real pendant in my chest area.

"When do we leave?" I ask and Tori shakes her head.

"Tonight. She won't be expecting it. She will assume we need time to make a down to the detail plan but we don't. All we have to do is get you inside." George cuts in and I give him a soft smile.

"First we need you to go to sleep and I need to put you in someones dream. Who?" Asks Tori and I think.

"Susan." I say and she nods. I lay down and she starts chanting a spell.

I fall asleep and am in a room with two chairs. I see susan.

"Susie." I yell and she turns around. She runs up to me and engulfs me in her arms.

"Quickly we haven't got much time." I instruct and she nods.

"Were coming tonight. I'm gonna save you Susan and you can go back to your mom." I say and she nods then giggles.

"I'm not going home." She says and I tilt me head.

"Caleb the earth fairy is my soulmate." She says and I slap myself on the forehead.

"Of course he is. Tell Will and Christina that I'm okay. Tell Tobias to stop tracing the mark so much. It distracts me at the most inconvinient of times." I say raising my voice at the last part.

"Okay calm yourself. See you later Tris. Be careful." She instructs and I nod.

"I'm always Careful Susie." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Now go." I say and she nods.


	8. Chapter 8

Wings

Chapter 8

JEANNIE P.O.V

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!" I yell at Eric.

"I mean I don't know where she is." He says shrinking away in fear. I groan in frustration and go to the fairy room as I have so aptly named it. I walk through the doors to find Susan asleep and the rest of them awake.

"Where is SHE!" I say yelling the last part. Their heads snap up and I smirk.

"How should we know. Far away from you I hope!" Snaps Natalie. Then Susan groans and sits up. Then she gets a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Jeannie." She says her voice full of sunshine.

"What got you so happy?" I ask her and she smirks.

"She's coming for you Jeannie. She's close and she is closing in. Your death is imminent." She says and I roll my eyes.

"My death has been imminent for days. Do you know where she is?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"She didn't tell me. What colour do you want people to wear at your funeral?" She asks sarcasm present.

"Black." I say with malice. Susan sighs and I smirk at her.

"Mind if I wear yellow?" She asks and I growl. Yellow is my least favourite colour.

"Yes I do mind." I snap and she giggles. She's to happy for my liking.

"Shut up Susan your voice is annoying." I snap at her and she shrinks into Caleb.

"Don't be such a witch Jeannie. Oh I forgot that that's exactly what you are." Says Caleb and I glare at him. He attemps to comfort Susan but she just shakes. I feel bad for half a second and then I don't. I just walk away.

SUSAN P.O.V

Finally she left. I need to tell them all.

"There coming tonight." I say and I hear some mumbling.

"Will, Christina. She told me to tell you she's fine." I say. Will gives me a curt nod and Christina smiles.

"Tobias she told me to tell you and I quote 'tell Tobias to stop tracing the mark so much. It distracts me at the most incovinient of times'. Is what she said." I say and he smiles.

"Of course that's what she'd say." He mumbles to himself. I smile. That sounds like something she would say. Nothing sweet. She would just be as blunt as possible.

"I wouldn't worry myself. That's Tris, blunt as possible. Never any sweetness." I say and he smiles at me. I think he mumbles something like great.

"I'm sorry Susan." Says Caleb and I smile.

"This is not you fault." I reprimand for what feels like the ten thousand time today. He crosses his arms over his chest and I whimper at the loss of his warmth. He notices and wraps his arms back around me. He kisses ny forehead and I smile.

"Sorry." He mumbles into my hair.

"Stop apologising." I say and he nods pulling me closer. I sigh. I'm so content in this situation. Caleb's really nice and sweet. Not too sweet and nice. He has his bad boy side. I just hope Tris hurries her flightless butt up and gets us out of here. I have faith in her but jeannie has magic. Even with her fighting skills there's still that tiny nagging part of me that says she might not win. I quickly push that part of me far down so I seem confident and collected when really I'm freaking out. I sigh again and burry myself into Caleb. He makes all my worries go away. He makes my day slightly brighter. Even though were locked up at least were together.


	9. Chapter 9

Wings

Chapter 9

TRIS P.O.V

I wake up after dream linking with Susan. I look up to see them all smiling at me. I stand up and smile back.

"I need more knifes." I say to Amar and he smirks like a mad man. He walks over to a cupboard and chucks me another sheaf. I strap it to my thigh. He then throws a knife which I catch and put in the sheaf. He throws two more that I catch and put in the sheaf.

"Ready?" I ask and they nod collectively. We exit the small home and I climb on Max's back.

"Let's go." I say and we start to fly off.

We go through the Water kingdom. We keep going past the Air kingdom and through the desolate desert. Above the weeping woods and through the chasm. Finally we pass through the meadow and the guys lower there flying a bit to avoid whatever stops the fairies from flying.

When we arrive near Jeannie's fortress we make a game plan.

"I don't have a game plan. I just need to get inside." I say and they nod.

"Go." Instructs amar and we all spread out. I hear comotion and someone chasing me. I get grabbed by the waist and elbow whoever it is in the face. I keep running and eventually make it to the fortress. I hide in the shadows as they drag my friends towards a huge room. I wait until the guards have left chuckling before going in. I run towards my unconsious friends and look them all over. I poke amar and he wakes up.

"Hey sleepy." I say and he chuckles. I hear someone laugh from behind me and I spin so fast I think I got whiplash.

"Ah. Tris." Says the woman. She's blonde like me and she has dark blue eyes.

"Jeannie." She introduces and I scowl immediatly. She smirks and walks towards me. She chants something and the world swirls.

I wake up with a jolt to find myself on a cold floor staring at Christina, Will, Susan and other people I don't know the name of yet. I stand up only to be grabbed from behind. As I'm being held my eyes settle on a guy with dark hair, dark blue eyes and wings that belong to a fire fairy. Tobias. The world diseapears around us and I smile. He smiles back and I curse when someone digs there fingers into my ribs.

"Let's see how powerful you really are." Says Jeannies Voice. She chants a spell and I black out.

I wake up in a field in the middle of nowhere. I stand up and look around. This isn't real. I was just in Jeannies fortress. I hear a sqwak and look up to see a swarm of birds, crows. They dart towards me and I duck. They start clawing and pecking at me. What I wouldn't give for a gun right now. Just as I think that a gun apears on the ground next to me. I fire it at the birds and they disapear along with the gun. The world goes black again.

I wake up again and this time I'm in a tank. The tank starts filling up with water and I start banging on the glass.

"This isn't Real!" I yell and think,

The glass is ice. The glass is ice. The glass smashes like ice and I smirk before the world goes dark again.

This time when I wake up I'm in an ocean. Waves are crashing everywhere and I get pulled under by an invisible force. I thrash trying to get back up but then I remember.

"This isn't real!" I yell and let the water take me under. My lungs burn and black dots cloud my vision.

The next thing to happen is I'm back in my home. Its dark and someone pounds on the door. My heart starts racing. The baging gets louder and I drop to the ground rolling under the bed. The door bursts open and three pairs of footsteps ring out through the house. I need a weapon. I feel something next to me. A gun. Someone grabs my ankles and yanks me out from under the bed. I turn and shoot the people.

"This isn't real!" I yell for what seems like the thousandth time in the past hour. I black out for the fifth time today.

I wake up again, this is the fifth situation. I'm bound to a post and in front of me is Jeannie with a stick on fire. She puts it by me feet and fire starts.

"That's the smell of your burning flesh." She taunts and I smirk.

"You know what I smell?" I ask and she frowns.

"I smell rain." I say and lightning cracks across the sky. Massive drops of rain start to fall.

"No matter how hard you try Jeannie, you'll never be able to convince me this is real." I spit and with that I black out again.

I wake up in my room at my house. That's weird. I look up to see Tobias. That's even weirder.

"Congratulations. You did it." He says and then we kiss. Oh god I don't like where this is going. The kiss gets deeper and things become heated. Ah I understand where this is going.

"I'm not going to sleep with you in a simuation because THIS ISN'T REAL!" I yell kicking him and pushing him off me.

"Really Jeannie. That was a bitchy thing to do." And with that I black out again.

I wake up and I have a gun in my hand. I look up to find Susan, Amar and Tobias standing there.

"Shoot them or I will kill you. You have ten seconds." Says Jeannie pointing and gun at my temple.

"10." She says and I shake my head.

"Do it." Says Amar and I shake my head.

"9." Says Jeannie and I shake my head again.

"I understand Tris." Says Susan and I shake my head again.

"8." Says Jeannie and I try to move but my feet are glued to the floor.

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3." I turn and point my gun at Jeannie.

"THIS ISN'T REAL!" I scream and shoot Jeannie. Everything goes black.

This time I wake up in the real world.

"That's impossible." Says Jeannie looking at me.

"That the best you got?" I ask regaining my breath.

"You shouldn't have been able to tell that wasn't real." She says more to herself than anyone else.

"Why not?" I ask slightly confused. She smirks.

"That was suppose to put you through your biggest fears to break you. You knew it wasn't real and you manipulated it. I've never met anyone able to do that." She says and I shrug. It was easy to know it wasn't real.

"I don't know." I say getting close enough to lunge and punch her in the face. I land a blow to the jaw.

"How long do you think you were in there?" She asks me and I shrug.

"An Hour and A Half?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Four Minutes." She says and I smirk. I lunge and aim for her face again.

"Maybe I'm just strong-willed." I say missing her face.

"You are correct to say that you are strong-willed. I cannot control your will. But there are a few things I can control." She states and then I feel as if I have not control of my body.

"I can control your body. I can control your mind. Just not your will." She says and I try to move but I can't. Its like I'm trapped in a box. I smash against the wall and I can control my arm. I slap myself around the face.

"That's impossible." Jeannie says and I loose control of my arm.

"Not impossible." Says Tori suddenly aware of the situation.

"Just extremly rare." She continues and I gain control of my voice.

"Your a bitch." I say and I loose control again.

"Put the pendant on the queen." Jeannie instructs and I let it happen. Its fake anyway. My body puts the fake pendant on the queen and I regain control long enough to mouth "its fake".

"Come here." Jeannie intructs and that's when I start to fight.

"Fight me for the other four percent of your brain." She says and I'm seriously confused.

"Right now were both in control of 48% of your brain. Fight me for the winning Four percent." She says and my mind battles against her control.

"Or you can join the winning side." She says and I take control of my speach.

"Ha. Winning side. Bitch Please." I say imitating Robert.

"I take offence to that." Robert yells and I snort.

"Let's go looking through your brain." Jeannie says and I feel like someones going through filing cabnits in my brain.

"That's impossible. Your not just one thing. Your not just a meadow fairy, fire fairy, earth fairy, air fairy, water fairy or royal fairy. Your all six." She says with a stumble.

"Don't try and define me." I say and with that I'm able to bypass her control gaining control of my body.

"Ughh. I feel like someone hit me in the head with a bulldoser." I say and then something hits me over the head. I groan and am being dragged. I hit something hard. I open my eyes. I'm trapped Well Shit. Someone laces their fingers through mine. I look up at the person and smile at him. Its Tobias. He lifts a hand and caresses my cheek. I go to smash a fist against the forcefield but what happens shocks me. It goes through the forcefield. The wings, it has to be the wings. I stand up and go through the forcefield.

"How did you do that?" Jeannie asks scowling at me.

"Your spell. You bound anything with wings. Last time I checked I don't have any." I say like I'm explaining it to a five year old.

"Shit." She curses and I smirk pulling out a knife and launching it at her. It cuts her arm and smashes a window. Ohhps.

"I will have the power." She yells and light comes from each person.

"Jesus. You don't know when to give up do you?" I ask and she smirks. I pull out another knife. I aim and launch it at the crystal extracting the power. It explodes. Jeannies forcefield spell drops and everyone shoots up. Jeannie yells and stalks over to me grabbing me. She places something hard to my abdoman. A gun. Well shit.

"Come any closer and I'll put a bullet through her." She says wrapping one arm around my neck.

"Know when you've lost." Someone says and I try to step on her foot. I fail and go for my knifes. I can't get to them.

"Your going to let me leave with her and you'll never see me again." She says and everyone objects. I do what I know best. I grab the gun and twist around. I fire the gun at Jeannie landing a shot to the shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Wings

Chapter 10

TRIS P.O.V

Things start swirling inside my mind and all I can feel its a hand in mine and someone talking.

"You've done so much. Touched so many lives. Made such a difference. Your so selfless, brave, strong and beautiful. If you need to let go then do I'm not stopping you. You've defiantly done enough but I really was looking forward to see those beautiful eyes again. I was looking forward to running my fingers through your long blonde hair. I was especially looking forward to kissing your lips." Says the voice I think is Tobias because it seems the most logical person to be kissing me. I peel my eyes open and look up to see Tobias sitting there with me in his lap. I grab the back of his head, pull him down and smash my lips to his. I hear some wolf whistles and cheers. I pull back and lean my forehead on his. He leans up to my ear and his breathe tickles.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He warns and I smirk. I lean into his ear.

"Who says I can't finish it." I say standing up abruptly. He smirks at me and grabs me from behind.

"Oh you roll that way do you?" He asks and I elbow him in the stomach. He grabs me again and I smirk.

"That's not very nice." He says and I shrug.

"Your not very nice." I say pouting my bottom lip. He groans and hugs me.

"You know..." I cut him off by groaning in pain. There's a sharp pain in my back. I squeeze my eyes shut together and then it just stops. I open my eyes to see the floor. From the sky.

"I can't tease you about being wing less anymore." Whines Robert and I giggle.

"Only you can." I say and he smirks.

"I for one am glad you can fly now." Says Tobias winking. I slap him on the back of the head and he whines.

"Don't be so dirty." I say and he winks again.

"You like me dirty." He says and I shake my head. I fly towards him and lean into his ear.

"You'll love me dirty." I whisper seductively. I fly off leaving him hovering there jaw dropped. I fly over to Christina and Will.

"You guys okay?" I ask and they nod.

"I guess you can take defeat evil villain off you bucket list along with get wings." Says Will and I laugh.

"You have to let me take you shopping." Says Christina and I groan. She narrows her eyes and I shrug.

"Sorry?" I ask and she giggles. I turn around to find the king and queen behind me. I bow.

"Please don't bow." They say and I lift my head up. I'm then pulled into the Queens arms. I stay the stiff as a board.

"Were sorry. We had to send you into survillian life." She says and now I'm confused.

"Pardon?" I ask genuinely confused.

"Were your parents. Your real name is Beatrice." Says The Queen and I smile like a mad man.

"Okay." I say softly. I grab the real pendant out.

"This I believe is yours." I say handing it to her. She smiles and touches the fake one.

"Genius." She mumbles and the king hugs me. I hug back and he smiles before letting go. I feel someone's arms snake around my waist and know who it is from the soft tingles going through my body.

"Touch me again and I will mess up that pretty face." I whisper and he let's go putting his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. No need to mess with my pretty face." He says and I nod.

"What pretty face?" I ask sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"This one." Tobias says motioning to his face. I smile and he hugs me. I hear a scream and look around to see Jeannie stalking towards me. She's been shot in the shoulder. I have to give her props for her persistence. I run towards her and pin her to the wall by her throat. I can't kill her though.

"Can't do it can you?" She says teasing me. I tighten the grip on her throat.

"No I can't." I say and she smirks in triumph.

"Your weak." She spits and I knee her in the stomach.

"If compassion is weakness then I'm the weakest one here." I say and she let's out a maniacal laugh.

"Your the weakest on here but for other reasons." She spits and I put more pressure on her neck.

"Oh, really so how did I manipulate everything you threw at me and slice your arm?" I ask sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Luck." She says and I smirk.

"Sweetie your voice is annoying." I say smiling sweetly before punching her in the temple effectively knocking her out. I drop her to the ground and kick her once before walking away. Robert flies up next to me and taps my cheek.

"I'm gonna stay at Daisy and Jacobs Tonight so you can take your hunk of man home." He says and I smile.

"Thanks." I say and he smirks before flying off. Tobias walks up next to me and I smile.

"Roberts staying at a friends. We can go back to mine tonight." I say and he nods linking his hand with mine. We start to fly away from the fortress and all of our problems.

"You okay?" Tobias asks and I nod. We fly further away and eventually we end up at my house in the meadow.

"It has... Character." He comments and I glare playfully.

"Oh hush." I say hovering my hand over the door. I open it and push. Its nicer on the inside. I shut the door and sit on the bed. Tobias sits next to me and just holds me.

"You did good." He says and I just nod.

The end!

**Okay. Did anyone see the insurgent trailer. I wanted to make a quick list of everything wrong with just the trailer.**

**What box?**

**Dreamscape?**

**The simulation?**

**Why was there no Uriah action?**

**I'm really confused as to what the hell is going on and if they're going to mess this movie up like the first. **

I'm going to be writing another Fairy related story but its going to be a Winx Club crossover so yeah...


End file.
